


Mistletoe

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Pirates of Childhood [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is <em>hateful.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day! I'm at a standstill in my English class until my teacher finishes marking up the rough draft of my short story, so I figured I might as well get some more writing done. Lucky you.

Aside from the sheer number of sweets kept in the house, winter is an absolutely _hateful_ time of the year. It’s so cold that mummy insists he be wrapped up from head to toe in a frankly alarming amount of clothing - even if he will only be outside for the time it takes to walk to the car - which greatly impedes his ability to move even his head. Then there is the tree, covered with attractive things he isn’t allowed to touch - let alone test how high he can drop them from before they break - smelling like the forest he can’t explore again until _all_ the snow melts. And the little sprigs his father insisted on posting in all the doorways in order to catch mummy under them so they could try their best to eat each other’s faces. Of course, they insisted he and John join in their nonsense when they accidentally walked under one at the same time, which in itself wasn’t unpleasant as John merely pressed his lips to Sherlock’s cheek and giggled.


End file.
